


wishbone (and who loses, if there must be a winner)

by PhyllisCake



Series: fates twins (what difference does it make?) [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Twins, Canonical Character Death, Fire Emblem Fates: Birthright Spoilers, Fire Emblem Fates: Conquest Spoilers, Gen, Hoshido | Birthright Route, Implied Relationships, Japanese version names, Lilith's astral realm exists, Nohr | Conquest Route, Non-Canonical Character Death, Non-Chronological, POV Multiple, Short Chapters, Sort Of, but not deeprealms, is better for understanding, knowing about them beforehand, no context given about the characters so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-02-23 08:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13186074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhyllisCake/pseuds/PhyllisCake
Summary: Kamui to Hoshido. Corrin to Nohr.Who will win?(and who will lose?)





	1. 1. the first step (towards a future of peace/towards a life away from the light)

**1\. the first step (towards a future of peace/towards a life away from the light)**

It was a deceptively pleasant afternoon at the border of Hoshido. The sun was shining brightly, fluffy clouds scattered throughout the beautiful, pale blue sky, a gentle wind passing by.

And yet, it was the most painful and gut-wrenching day of their lives so far.

Kamui shudders. He should have known this would happen. Maybe he could have stopped this and saved Corrin and himself from this heartbreaking moment. How, he didn't know. But the two of them could have been prepared, at the very least.

It's happening again. He never should have forgotten the dream, and never should have ignored such an obvious problem as a _war_. But Kamui just brushed it away, when he  _knew_.  _It's just a dream,_ he had thought, _Everything is okay now_. Kamui scoffs at himself now. Last time he had such a real, important dream, he had dismissed that too. And how he regretted it. Yet, it seems he had not learned anything. Now he and Corrin would be paying the price.

Kamui looked over to the Hoshidan royal family, whom he and Corrin had gotten to know for the past few days. It was surreal. To have this family, outside Nohr, in this kingdom of light. He'd never thought they'd ever experience it again. Ryouma's firm supporting presence, Hinoka's intense loyalty, Takumi's stubborn reluctance, and Sakura's shy but kind personality--Kamui loves them already.  _He always did_ , but he pushes that thought away. The problem, the main problem, was what Corrin would want.

Corrin knows which kingdom Kamui will choose to go with. She has always known--while Corrin takes time to warm up to people and grow to love them, Kamui has always the kind to become attached quickly and fiercely. Corrin loves just as much as he does, probably more. But he is different in that Kamui loves fiercely--but equally. For Corrin, she is unable to be so unbiased. She will always love those she knows more, those who know and love her just as much. Corrin glances over and reads the twisted expression on her twin's face, and she can see this decision is tearing him apart inside. But she still knows he ultimately will go to the light. Because more importantly, Corrin knows that Kamui deep down has always wanted to be free, that he never felt right in Nohr. She's not exactly sure she understands what he wants to be free of; the darkness of Nohr, their prison in the form of a fortress?--But it doesn't matter now.

Perhaps it is better not to know.

She reaches for Kamui's arm. He startles and turns to stare at her, pale and panicking. Corrin smiles softly at him and looks straight into his bright red eyes.  _Deep breathes_ , her expression seemed to say.  _It will be fine._

Kamui nods slowly, and the shaking in his hands calms down. He thinks. If he cannot choose between his families, then he will make the choice where he can build a world where no one will have to fight. There is only one option he can see then. As Kamui opens his mouth to tell Marx to stand down, Corrin speaks quietly.

"Kamui, first...I want you to know that if you go ahead with this--"  _I will always be with you_ , he practically expects her to say. "--I won't be with you." His heart skips and he freezes in shock.

"W-what?" Kamui chokes out. Maybe he had taken it for granted that at least, he would always have Corrin with him. Once upon a time, he had adopted a family for her sake, and grown to love them too. Now, she stands with them. Kamui breathes in and out slowly. This time, he will do what he thinks will create the best possible future for the two of them, but he won't force Corrin into anything again. "Alright." They had both made their decisions, then. He turned back to the faceoff of his two families and take a step forward. "Marx. Please call off the troops."

* * *

It was done. Branded a traitor by his Nohrian family, welcomed back by his Hoshidan one. And separated from his twin.

He looks back one last time to meet the eyes of Corrin.  _Goodbye_ , she seems to say. Kamui gazes back fiercely.  _No. Not goodbye. See you later_ , he thinks. He would make sure of it. A world where both his families could be at peace.

Corrin smiles as she read this in his face.  _I hope so. I really do..._ She looks back to her family. Corrin pats Camilla’s arm and holds Elise’s hand, nods at Marx and Leon, and the siblings depart together.


	2. 2. death of a queen (chosen/a loss of control)

**2\. death of a queen (chosen/a loss of control)**

_Rage. Anger. Pain. Revenge. Fury. Loss. Terror._ She roars.

Kamui looks on in horror and shock and he clutches Mikoto's--their  _mother's_ \--still warm body. He could feel the tears rolling down his cheeks. But his  _sister_. Right before his eyes, Corrin morphed into...something. A dragon? He wants to laugh hysterically. It was unreal. How could everything go so wrong so instantly?

Sakura. Sakura is sobbing next to him. He should comfort her. But Kamui has no words to say.

 _Madness. Madness. Madness._ She swipes at the invisible presences in front of her, violently knocking away anything, anything.  _Madness._

He gently lays his mother's body down. He cannot bring himself to stand. But then, Aqua comes up to him and hauls him up. She is carrying a spear, and picks up a fallen sword from the ground. She grab's Kamui's hand and wraps it around the sword's handle, and she looks at him resolutely and says, "Stand up. Fight. It is your responsibility, now." Aqua kneels down next to Sakura and speaks more gently. "Sakura, come with me. There are people who need your help." After a moment, Sakura wipes her eyes and nods silently.

The three of them rush towards the battle.

* * *

The fighting is over quickly. The creature--Corrin--has driven all the enemies away. But she is still restless, angry, violent. No one can get near her.

But Aqua approaches.

"What are you doing, Aqua!? Stop!" Ryouma shouts. Sakura is wide-eyed, frozen in shock.

She sings.

Corrin shakes her head and backs up. seemingly frightened, but Aqua continues to walk forward, reaching out her arms.

Kamui feels the power radiating from Aqua's voice, and he can do nothing but stare.

 _Fear_. Corrin lashes out, Aqua screams briefly, pinned down by Corrin's claws.

Aqua is saying something to Corrin. Kamui can't hear anything. He sees Aqua's mouth moving, sees Ryouma and Sakura yelling.  _When did everything go wrong?_  

And then suddenly--there is Corrin.

And she  _remembers_. She remembers the truth, and Kamui watches as she falls apart. There is nothing he can do.

* * *

Takumi blames Kamui and Corrin for everything that's happened. He rages at them, and at Aqua, too.

Kamui can't fault him for it.

Yukimura approaches the forlorn group and speaks. He tells them their mother had known she would die that day, that Mikoto had the ability to foresee the future. Kamui stills at that, but no one notices at all. Maybe Corrin could have, but she is still too shaken up. "Look," says Yukimura. He points towards the crumbling statue in the middle of the square. "Queen Mikoto worked for peace. And that sword, Yato-no-kami...it's the key."

Suddenly, the divine blade glows, and flings itself to Kamui's feet.

And with that, his fate is set.  _Peace_ , he thinks, and he hopes, while Corrin watches silently.


	3. 3. alike souls (a conversation/a resolution)

**3\. alike souls (a conversation/a resolution)**

Corrin realizes they are being followed. She can hear the soft steps on the ground, can smell the drop of the ocean within the forest of trees in a way she never could before. It is exhilarating, and jarring all at once. She feels no malicious intent, however.

Soon, she and her family stop to take a short break. Corrin tells her siblings she is going to wash up at a nearby stream; they nod in response, although Camilla looks on anxiously as Corrin walks away. Corrin smiles reassuringly at her elder sister before leaving.

At the stream, Corrin stops and says, "Aqua, I know you're there." She turns around and observes as Aqua steps out from further within the forest. "Thank you for stopping me, and giving me this dragonstone back then," Corrin states as she reaches up and touches the small stone hanging around her neck. After a brief pause, she continues, "Why are you here? I know you're not here to bring me back to Hoshido." Aqua doesn't smile. Corrin isn't sure she'll ever have the privilege of seeing such a peaceful expression on her face again. Any of their faces.  _That's the price I'll have to pay_ , she thinks.

Aqua speaks, "You're welcome. And like you said...I'm not here to bring you back or stop you, if this is what you've chosen. I'm simply here to make sure. This is truly what you want? You are leaving us behind, Corrin."

"You're right. I am." Corrin says softly. "You know why. It's the same reason you aren't going to force me back. Because you understand how I feel." She smiles sadly. "Aqua, you and I are the same kind of people. Kamui may be able adjust and leave his former life for hope of creating a better future. But we...can't. We love the people who've raised us, who've always been there for us. They are our family, blood or not. And we can't just up and leave them for hope." She pauses for a breathe. "Don't get me wrong. I love you all, too. But that doesn't mean I can abandon my family, and even my friends, for you."

Aqua nods slowly. She  _does_ understand. She knew what Corrin would say from the start. But maybe, just a small part of her couldn't believe--wouldn't let her believe it, because of her own experiences of life in Nohr. So she had come to make absolutely sure Corrin would have no regrets.

Corrin twitches. "You'd better go now, Aqua. Camilla's coming to look for me." She tilts her head back towards where her siblings were resting.

"...How do you know that?"

"Besides that fact that that's just how she is?" Corrin grins, showing her teeth.  _Ferally_ , Aqua thinks for a brief moment. Corrin taps her stone and continues, "I guess being a dragon has its perks, after all."

"I see." Aqua sighs and looks directly at Corrin, "Then, the next time we meet...may be on opposite sides of the battlefield." Corrin gazes back resolutely. "Goodbye," says Aqua quietly. She turns around and walks away, vanishing into the forest once again.

A couple moments later, Camllia appears and sees Corrin simply standing by the stream and not moving. "Corrin, my darling. Are you all right?"

Corrin laughs lightheartedly, "Of course I am! You worry too much, sis." She takes Camilla's hand and drags her back towards their other siblings. "C'mon, let's go!"

When they reach the others, Elise bounces up eagerly and hugs Corrin. "You're sooo sloooow!"

"Ahaha," Corrin chuckles, patting Elise on the head. "Love you too, Elise." She looks up and catches Leon looking on with a bored expression. "And you too, Leon!" Next she swung around to look at her elder siblings. "And of course, Camilla and Marx, too!"

Leon mutters, embarrased and blushing slightly, "What's gotten into  _you_ _?_ "

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all."


	4. 4. royalty and loyalty (simply a friend)

**4\. royalty and loyalty (simply a friend)**

Corrin lets out a breath as she lays down on the floor of Lilith's shrine, while Lilith eats her meal. She stares blankly up at the ceiling for a while before speaking. "Hey, Lilith...Why did you choose to come with me?"

Lilith pauses in her eating. "What do you mean?"

"You know--" Corrin pushes herself up with her arms and turns to sit cross-legged facing the little astral dragon. "You aren't sworn to me specifically, but both me and Kamui. You could have chosen to leave and go with Kamui, like Felicia. Why did you stay with me instead?"

Lilith's tail swishes back and forth in the air. "I suppose I could have." She takes a moment to gather her thoughts before continuing. "There are several reasons, I guess. I didn't think too hard about it." Lilith flips upside-down. She had never really entertained the thought of leaving with Kamui instead of Corrin. "Hmmm. I'm here because...I'm here for the same reasons Flora is here, and the same reasons Joker is here."

"...Okay?" Corrin says with a questioning lilt to her tone.

Lilith flips back over. "I'm here because you need me more than Lord Kamui does, and I'm here because you saved me. It's that simple."  _I'm here to make amends, and protect you_ , she thinks but doesn't say.

Corrin says nothing. She reaches out and grabs Lilith, hugging her close. "Thank you, Lilith," she whispers. "Thank you for being part of my family." And Corrin doesn't see it, will never see it, but Lilith's eyes slowly tear up.

"No, Lady Corrin. Thank  _you_ ," she replies.

They stay like that for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Corrin: we dragons stick together, amirite?


	5. 5. returning home (retrieved/taken)

**5\. returning home (retrieved/taken)**

Corrin groans and clutches her head as sit forces herself up from the ground. "What...happened?" Someone places a hand on her shoulder. She glances over to see an odd expression on her brother's face.

Kamui gives her a slight smile and says, "You're finally awake." He gestures to their surroundings. "Welcome to Hoshido. Well, the Fire Tribe, more specifically." Ever since they were small, Kamui had believed they would never leave Nohr again,  _and yet now we've come this far..._ he thinks.

"Huh?"

"We were knocked out and kidnapped, basically."

"Yeah, sorry about that," someone speaks up. Corrin looks and sees the Fire Tribe warrior they had met in Nohr. Rinka continues, "Anyway, someone'll be here to pick you up soon. ...Ah, I think that's him." She stands up and walks to the door of the cabin. "Come on. Time to go."

Kamui follows her lead and stands up, tugging on Corrin's hand. Glumly, Corrin asks her brother, "So we're just going to go along with this? We'll probably be executed..."

He nods, but avoids looking his sister in the eyes. "We don't have much choice, do we?" Kamui pulls Corrin to her feet. "Let's go."

* * *

"Hey, Kamui..." Corrin mutters into her pillow.

"Yeah?"

She sighs and turns her head to look at Kamui. "What do you think about all this? I mean--we suddenly have another family?"

Kamui leans back onto his bed and looks up. "It's fine, isn't it? Why, do you think they're lying?" It hurts, to insinuate such a thing, but he doesn't let the feeling linger long.

"You're sure taking this easily," Corrin says. She flips over onto her back and sighs again. "Since we came here, you've really been acting weird."

"Have I? Sorry." Kamui gives himself a mental slap. He's slipping up, and he can't let that happen.

There is a knock at their door. Through it, someone calls, "Prince Kamui, Princess Corrin. Queen Mikoto requests your presence in the throne room."

"Well, let's go then." The two stand, and Kamui opens the door.

Once they reach the throne room, they see Mikoto is already there waiting for the two of them. Mikoto smiles so brightly at them as they approach. "Are you two feeling better after a few days of rest?" They both nod, and Mikoto says in relief, "I'm glad. I called you because I have a request for you." She turns and directs their attention to the throne. "...Would you two...try sitting on the throne? You see, this throne is infused with power to restore someone's form, and you may be able to unlock your memories if you do sit here." Mikoto turns back around. "Memories of me, and your siblings..."

Corrin protests, "What? Do you really think this will work? Like we're under some kind of spell?"

Kamui gazes down at his feet. He knows, even if Corrin sits on that throne, she won't remember anything. It was never magic that made her forget. And if he sits on it, definitely nothing will happen.  _I've always remembered_ , he thinks, but he will not isolate Corrin like that. Ever. So he stays silent, even as Corrin argues with their mother.

He can't let Corrin lose any more, even if it means pretending this, like he never remembered their family at all.


	6. 6. blast from the past (another separation)

**6\. blast from the past (another separation)**

Fort Jinya was under attack by the Nohrians, never mind that it was currently only being used as an additional hospital. Kamui would wonder who would order such an attack, but he knew already; the only one who would was Garon. He takes a brief moment to wonder what Corrin was thinking about all this, before shaking it off.  _There is no point in worrying about her right now_ , Kamui thinks.

"Kamui!" someone shouts in the midst of the battle. Kamui looks around and sees a Nohrian knight on a horse approaching. "It's me, Silas! You might not remember me, but...I'll be bringing you back to Nohr, even if by force."

Kamui raises Yato-no-kami in response. "I'm not going back, not now." He allows himself a small smile. Kamui  _had_ missed Silas and his straightforward nature. But he wouldn't let that sway him in the path he had chosen.

* * *

Silas groaned from his spot on the ground. "You sure gave me a beating. Well? Are you going to kill me now?"

Kamui gave a short laugh and sat down next to the knight. "No, Silas. I  _have_ missed you, you know. It was good to see you again, even like this." He glanced at Silas knowingly. "Plus, I could tell you weren't fighting me seriously."

"Huh. So you do remember me." Silas sits up and continues, "Corrin didn't, when I met her again. I told her it was fine, though. She did eventually remembered a little." He looks at Kamui. "So, why do you remember when she didn't?"

Kamui sighs sadly. "Corrin...has never handled loss well. At all, really."

Silas hummed. He could tell Kamui wouldn't be explaining anymore than that. "Alright. Well, if you're not going to kill me, are you going to lock me up? If so, I think I'll be getting out of here." Silas gives Kamui a wary look. "I told Corrin I would be back soon."

Kamui waves his arm nonchalantly, and says, "Yeah, just get out of here before someone else comes." He pauses for a moment before saying more hesitantly, "Take care of Corrin for me, okay?"

Silas hops to his feet and grins cheerfully. "Of course! You take care of yourself, too, though. Hopefully this war will end soon, and the three of us can hang out together again."

"Ah--Wait, Silas," Kamui calls. When Silas turns to look at him, he says, "...I'm sorry. Back then, I couldn't save you."

"...But you  _did_ save me, you know? Besides, we're best friends even now, right?" Silas looks Kamui in the eyes and says, "I've never blamed you, or Corrin."

Kamui smiles sadly and sends him off.  _If only you knew_ , he thinks.

Kamui closes his eyes after Silas leaves. He takes a moment to get a grip on himself. If anyone had been listening, they probably would have believed he had been talking about their mother's death, when he told Silas Corrin didn't deal well with loss. And it is true; he was talking about that, but he was also referencing everything else, too. Kamui doesn't want to take the chance that someone would begin questioning him about it, though. Even if Silas had once been his and Corrin's best friend, it was careless of him to let even the slightest amount of information slip. He had been protecting Corrin in his own way since they were little, but now Kamui's abandoned that path and chosen a new way to protect her and the rest of his family. And now he feels the guilt from the past pressing down on him, but he won't let anyone absolve him of his responsibility.

In this, at least, he was alone.


End file.
